The Amber Stones
by Amberfeather
Summary: There is a legend that StarClan have told only the noblest of warriors. A legend of stones found at the heart of every clan. And with its stone, a clan may conquer the other four. These stones, the Amber Stones, must never be found.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story, but I hope you like it!**

**I don't own warriors.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Flowerheart gently licked her kits, her breath comeing in ragged gasps. Her gaze flickered to the two small balls of fur at her belly.

One was a preety light gray color, tiny white paws stuck under her chest.

The other was a beautiful golden color, with a pearly white tail wrapped araound her.

A cold wind ruffled the kits fur, and light gray one let out a mournful mew, shivering. Flowerheart immediatly rasped her tongue over the tiny kit.

It shivered once more, and, frightened, Flowerheart pulled the kit closer to her, trying to share her body heat.

The kit shivered again, and lie still. Flowerheart's eyes glazed in sadness, and with defeated hope, she licked the kit again.

But it would not move.

_What have I done to deserve this?! _Flowerheart wailed with grief, before her crystal blue gaze caught sight of the second kit. She began to lick the golden furball as it suckled peacefully at her belly.

"What should I call you, young one?" She whispered as she rasped her tongue over the kit's head. Flowerheart glanced around, the reeds that made up her den swaying in the breeze. "Honeykit, after your aunt?"

She glanced down at the small she-kit, snuggled sleepily into her fur now. Flowerheart shook her head as she stared into the kit's bright golden fur. _It doesn't sound right._

_How about Shinekit, after your grandmother? _

Flowerheart shook her head once more. Her kit needed a beautiful name that fit her. She nudged her kit closer to the entrance to her den, slowly inching behind her. Once she had settled with her kit at the enterance, Flowerheart stared up into the stars above her, so that she might ask her warrior ancestors what name she should use.

She sighed staring out into the camp. Her beloved RiverClan camp.

There was a stir in the reeds that sheltered the warriors. A russet-colored tom stepped out, shaking the night's dew from his pelt.

His gaze caught Flowerheart's and her heart leaped with joy. Foxclaw!

"Flowerheart? What are you doing?" He asked her, lifting his nose to the air. _He smells our dear kit!_ As the scent filled Foxclaw, his eyes shone like stars in the night sky."You kitted? In the middle of the night?"

He took a few protective steps toward the light gray queen. Flowerheart nodded slowly.

Foxclaw sniffed in displeasure."Where is Icewhisker?"

Flwerheart's tail flicked to the entrance, and the sweet smell of the RiverClan medecine cat flooded around the two. Foxclaw nodded, staring at the bundle of fur at Flowerheart's belly.

"What did you name her?" He mewed, his gaze flickering into her's. Flowerheart opened her mouth to reply, before she shook her head.

"I. . . haven't named her yet." She whispered quietly. "I couldn't think of anything."

Foxclaw nodded to her, though his eyes were fixed on the golden kit.

Flowerheart stared up at the stars in Silverpelt, each twinkling with it's own radiance. "I just wish StarClan would give me a sign. Nothing seems to fit her."

Foxclaw nodded again, his fur ruffling up as he stared into the sky with Flowerheart.

"Flowerheart," he whispered, his voice cracking with surprise."Look."

Flowerheart followed his gaze, up to the stars. One glowed a. . .different color.

Its amber light shone in the sky; brighter than any other star. It twinkled, as though giving her a message. Flowerheart's crystal blue eyes widened, her light gray pelt bristling.

"An amber star?" Foxclaw voiced her surprise, his own pelt bristling along his spine. Flowerheart slowly nodded, the shock fading from her eyes. She glanced down at her kit, then back up at the star.

"Foxclaw. . ." Flowerheart whispered, her gaze continueing to flicker between the golden kit and the amber star. Foxclaw glanced at her, his eyes wide. He sat down in front of the light gray queen.

"What does it mean, Flowerheart?" He whispered, slowly sliding into a crouching position. For a heartbeat all they could do was stare at the small kit, that was sleeping peacefully. Flowerheart's crystal blue gaze swept up and met Fowclaw's green one. She stared proudly into his eyes, her whiskers twitching. Quietly she whispered, so that only she and Foxclaw could hear.

"Amberkit."

* * *

**Yeah, the prologue! In case you didn't notice, this story takes place while SkyClan is still in the forest. Yeah, and I might change a few things from Firestar's Quest. Anyway, review!**

**-Amberleaf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here chapter 2! I'd like to thank SoundsLikeLiar and The awesomeness of Moosey for reviewing. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Amberpaw. Amberpaw, wake up!" Amberpaw shifted uneasily in her sleep, trying to ignore the voice. A paw began to prod her shoulder and she groaned sleepily, inching away from the cat.

Suddenly, two paws were at her side, pushing hard. Amberpaw's eyes shot open, revealing crystal blue orbs. Her eyelids slid halfway down as soon as she opened them, and she sat up yawning.

The light brown she-cat at her side stared at her through excited emerald green eyes. She gave her chest fur a couple of quick licks, before glancing out at the camp. Amberpaw lifted one paw from the ground, licked it, and began to clean herself.

The light brown she-cat rolled her eyes, before sitting down."Amberpaw, come on! It's our first dawn patrol!"

Amberpaw sighed, getting to her paws, her fluffy golden tail dragging on the ground sleepily. She slowly padded out of the apprentices' den, the chirpy brown she-cat beside her.

A dark, smokey black she-cat sat in the middle of camp, talking to a silver tom. Amberpaw sighed again, glancing up at the sky, which was lit with the sunrise.

As soon as she and the light brown apprentice were halfway into the center of camp, the black she-cat noticed them.

"Well, it looks as though the two apprentices have finally woken up, hmm?" Sloefur's voice came out scratchy, probably due to getting up so early. Amberpaw narrowed her eyes, and her fellow apprentice's tail lashed.

"She's grumpy this morning." The light brown she-cat hissed under her breath, her emerald eyes narrowing."But then again, Sloefur's never been too kind to apprentices."

Amberpaw forced her_ mrrow _of laughter to quiet down, so Sloefur and the silver warrior wouldn't notice.

"I wouldn't get to excited with Badgerface, either, Vinepaw." Amberpaw warned her eyes fixed on the annoyed look the silver warrior had. Vinepaw glanced at her, then at Badgerface, who's tail was lashing impatiently. She nodded.

A heartbeat later, the two apprentices were stnading a mouse-length from their mentors. Sloefur's green eyes narrowed impatiently.

"Well? Let's get this over with." With that, the deputy spun around, stalking into the reeds at the edge of camp. Badgerface lept to his paws, beckoning for the tabby apprentices to follow, before he dashed after his deputy.

"Well, Vinepaw," Amberpaw sighed, staring into the reeds after thier mentors."Here's our first dawn patrol."

* * *

Amberpaw paced back into camp, Vinepaw at her side. Sloefur had already stalked into the warrior's den, and was probably asleep by now. 

"For StarClan's sake," Vinepaw muttered, her eyes narrowed slits."_Why _does she have to make everythng seem so bad?"

Amberpaw's own eyes were narrowed, and she turned to glance at her friend before replying," I don't know. But thank StarClan she didn't make Badgerface take us out again. He's as irritable as ever."

Vinepaw nodded, the fur on her neck brislting. It wasn't usual for Vinepaw to get angry, as she was probably the chirpiest cat in RiverClan.

Amberpaw sat down in the middle of camp. "Well, what are we going to do now?" Vinepaw settled down beside her, shrugging.

For a while the two just stared at the other cats, watching the daily clan life.

Suddenly, Vinepaw lept to her paws, emerald eyes shining in the sunlight, as she whispered," I've got an idea." Amberpaw glanced up at her, neck fur bristling, and mentaly chanted, _oh, please don't be something against the-_

"If you don't mind breaking the rules, that is."

_Drat._

"Vinepaw, that's the fourth time this moon that you wanted to do something against the warrior code." Amberpaw lectured, getting to her paws. Vinepaw's eyes took on a pleading look.

"Aww, but Amberpaw! I'm so bored, and it'll be fun!" She urged, beckoning toward the reeds that sheltered the way to the river. Amberpaw growled softly."Let's just go swimming, and maybe catch a few fish."

Amberpaw glared at the tabby apprentice, who pleaded back. She suddenly found herself nodding, giving in.

Vinepaw let out a squeel of happiness, before dashing off into the reeds.

Amberpaw reluctantly followed, wondering if her clan- or even StarClan- would be angry with them.

* * *

Amberpaw sat at the edge of the river, refusing to get in without a warrior's permission. Vinepaw had given up her pleading, and now swam with graceful strokes in the rippling water.

"Vinepaw, what if someone catches us?" Amberpaw whispered, glancing warily around. Vinepaw had broken the warrior code on several occasions, and had been caught every time.

"They won't, Amberpaw. The next patrol isn't till this evening." Vinepaw replied, her ears twitching.

"But, Vinepaw, what about-" Amberpaw was cut off as Vinepaw splashed under the water, popping up only a heartbeat later with a fish in her mouth. Amberpaw rolled her eyes, as Vinepaw swam over to the shore, spitting the fish out onto the ground.

"What were you saying?" She whispered to Amberpaw, her eyes shining with pride for her catch.

"I was saying, what about hunting patrols, Vinepaw?" Amberpaw repeated, her pelt bristling. Vinepaw's eyes widened, and she quickly glanced around.

"I hadn't thought of that. . ." With that she dragged herslef out of the water, and quickly shook the droplets from her pelt. "We'd better go."

Vinepaw pushed the fish back into the river, certain that it would feed another. She dashed back to camp, her tail puffing out.

Amberpaw turned to follow, before black fur caught her eye. There was a cat ThunderClan cat across the river, chasing a mouse. His paws suddenly slipped out from under him, and he plunged, head first into the river.

Amberpaw let out a shriek of surprise. "Oh, no! Hold on!"

* * *

**Well, there it is. Hope you liked it!**

-**Amberleaf**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooo sorry for the late update. I just haven't had a lot of time on the computer. Yeah, and this chapter's a little shorter than the others, but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Amberpaw dashed back to the river, her pelt bristling anxiously. Guided only by instinct, Amberpaw stopped at the edge of the rippling water, her eyes scanning swiftly for the black cat.

His head suddenly popped out of the water, and frantic splashes followed it. Amberpaw stood frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do.

_I could go back to camp and-_

She was cut off by the tom's yowling for help. She sighed warily, before leaping into the river.

Amberpaw felt the cold, chilling water rush against her pelt, and wondered how Vinepaw had managed against the current.

Then again, the chirpy she-cat _was _the best swimmer in RiverClan.

She called out for the tom, before she felt water rush into her mouth, and she clamped it closed. Water spraying in her eyes, she glanced around, hoping to find the black cat.

There was a flurry of black fur as the tom came to the surface again, his paws splashing. Amberpaw forced herself against the currunt, struggling to reach the ThunderClan tom.

When she felt her paws brush past his fur, she almost sighed with relief. She reached out, and clamped her jaws around the cat's scruff, feeling him go limp. Dragging both herself and the cat over to the RiverClan side of the shore, she hauled herself onto the sand.

She dropped the cat's scruff and, coughing, she lie down on the gound next to him. He suddenly stirred, coughing as well.

Amberpaw lifted her head from the sand and attempted to figure out who he was, but she just couldn't place it.

_He must be a new apprentice. _

The tom turned to glance at her, his stormy blue eyes radiating in gratitude. Amberpaw slowly nodded.

"I-I'm Amberpaw," she rasped, surprised at how ragged her voice sounded after that rescue. The tom shivered, before replying.

He didn't reply at first, and Amberpaw guessed he had recognized her scent. He didn't give his name, but blinked and looked down. "Why. . . did you save me? Your're RiverClan." He looked up again, a questioning look in his blue eyes.

Amberpaw blinked, and drew back, shocked. "It doesn't matter what clan I'm from." Amberpaw swallowed, trying to find the words. She had never put herself in such a predicament before. The black apprentice obviously took that as the answer, nodding and looking back out to the river.

"True," he looked to her again, grinning. Amberpaw grinned back, then looked at her paws, her ears burning. He seemed to hesitate, then mewed, "Blackpaw. I'm Blackpaw."

Amberpaw glanced up, remembering the manners her mother had taught her as a kit. "Nice to meet you." Blackpaw grinned, and looked anxiously back over to the other side of the river.

"I'd better get going." He looked up to her, and she nodded. Getting up, Blackpaw shook himself, and dashed down the riverbank to the stepping stones, yowling his farewell.

Amberpaw stood as well, whispering a barely audible, "Bye."

* * *

Amberpaw lie in the apprentices den, her muzzle placed on her paws. Her fur was still damp from the river, but luckily no one had noticed. She sighed, closing her eyes half-way sleepily. Who could stay up all day long, after going on a dawn patrol _and _saving a cat's life?

She yawned slowly, her jaws stretching wide. It was then that Vinepaw came in, licking her lips.

"Why are you so tired, Amberpaw? It's not even sunhigh yet!" The light brown she-cat exclaimed, her eyes stretching wide. Amberpaw glanced up at her, whiskers twitching. Vinepaw nudged her, before pulling back in shock."Amberpaw, why are you damp? You didn't get in the river."

Amberpaw's eyes flew open, and her fur began to bristle.

How could she tell _anyone _about what happened?

She had to think of an excuse quick. One that was believable. . .

"I slipped in." She whispered slowly, yawning again. Vinepaw seemed to accept that, and the tabby she-cat sat down beside her friend.

"I tried to sneak an extra fish from the fresh kill pile," Vinepaw whispered, glancing around, embarrassed."You know? For, like, when you got back from the river. But Sloefur caught me, and I had two eat _both _of those huge fish. I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

Amberpaw stifled a _mrroww _of laughter.

"I don't get how one cat can be so grumpy!" Vinepaw mumbled under her breath, green eyes narrowing. "I mean, she ruined a whole dawn patrol!"

Amberpaw nodded, her eylids drooping in exhaustion. Vinepaw eyed her suspiciously, her ears flicking back to the enterance to the den.

She lie down next to her golden friend, her tail flicking. Amberpaw yawned, before she closed her eyes. Vinepaw nudged her as soon as she did that.

"Amberpaw, why are you so tired? It couldn't have been _that _hard to swim in the river." Vinepaw blinked innocently.

"Well, the current was stong, Vinepaw." Amberpaw replied, flicking her tail. Vinepaw lie down beside her, placing her head on her paws.

"Ok, Amberpaw. I'm just gonna lay here until you get _up_." The tabby she-cat sighed, closing her eyes. Amberpaw couldn't help but give a _mrrow _of laughter at her friend, which caused one of Vinepaw's emerald colored eyes to open slowly.

"What are you laughing at?" The tabby apprentice asked, humor vivid in her voice. Amberpaw shook her _head_ slowly, closing her eyes.

"Oh, nothing." She replied, wrapping her tail over her nose. She felt Vinepaw shrug beside her, before drifting off to a peaceful and well-deserved sleep.

* * *

"Amberpaw!" The scratchy, grumpy voice of Sloefur echoed throughout the RiverClan camp. She was pacing impatiently around the center of camp, her charcoal colored ail flicking around impatiently.

Amberpaw's eyes snapped open, before falling half-way again. _StarClan, it feels like I've been asleep for a heartbeat! _She slowly got to her paws, realized Vinepaw had left her side, and padded ever so tiredly out of the apprentices' den. Sloefur's amber eyes narrowed as soon as they rested upon the golden apprentice, and she flicked her tail.

"You're late for hunting practice!" She snorted, irritably, and shook her head. Amberpaw slowly padded to her mentor, not having Vinepaw to talk to or even back her up on this one. _Why can't she just be nice like everyone else? StarClan, she even talks like this to the Birchstar!_

Once the golden apprentice had reached her mentor, Sloefur began to lead her to the river, where they would fish for prey. Amberpaw sat at the edge of the river, poked her paw through the surface, hooked her claws into one slipper, yet beautifully silver fish, and jerked it out of the water, letting it sail over to the ground before her mentor.

The black warrior looked down at the fish, then looked up, flashing one of her ever so rare smiles. "Good one."

Amberpaw beamed at her mentor, joyous she had actually gotten a compliment this time. _Oh, I can't wait to tell Vinepaw! She'll never believe it! _Sloefur motioned for her to get another one, a proud look forming in her amber eyes.

Amberpaw reached to put her paw into the water, but somthing just below the the surface, at the water's edge, glinted, catching her eye. As the sun hit it just right, the stone glinted a magnificent amber, and rendering the golden apprentice unable to move.

Her crystal blue eyes stilled locked on the stone, she thought, _What is that? _Slowly, she turned and waded out just so she could stare down at the rock.

"What're you doing?" Sloefur asked, narrowing her eyes once again. Her question broke through Amberpaw's trail of thought, and the golden apprentice looked back to her mentor.

"I thought I saw something," she replied, blinked innocently. Sloefur growled, her paws kneading the dirt below her.

"Well, just get back to fishing."

Amberpaw nodded, then looked back down to where the rock once sat.

It was gone.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the latest installment to The Amber Stones. It was a trouble to write, what with all of the homework I've been getting. Again, I'm sorry for the late update. **

**_-Amberleaf_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is, finally. The fourth chapter of The Amber Stones, I hope you enjoy it! ******

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The sand had either covered it or the river has washed it away, Amberpaw couldn't tell which just from looking at it, but she knew for a fact that she couldn't see it anymore.

And she couldn't stand around there all day looking for it either.

So, after a moment's hesitation, Amberpaw turned from the spot and returned to her fishing spot. Sloefur was giving her menacing glares through those hard amber eyes, but Amberpaw wasn't paying any attention to her mentor.

_What was that, anyway? _She blinked as she stuck her paw into the river. Never being one to be distracted easily, Amberpaw was surprised she had been turned from her fishing. _It just disappeared! I know the river probably took it, but that quick? Maybe Icewhisker will know what it was. _

Suddenly, her claw hooked again, and her golden pelt stood on end, for she hadn't expected to catch something.

"Pull it up!" Sloefur ordered urgently. Her amber eyes were wide as she watched her apprentice. Amberpaw tugged her paw back and brought up the fish, but her claws were still hooked to it, and it pulled her backwards.

So, there she was, falling onto her back with a fish stuck to her claw._ This is exactly what happens to an apprentice who doesn't pay attention! This shouldn't be happening to me! _She flailed her paw through the air, until the silvery fish became unhooked, then licked her paw.

Sloefur growled, "Get another fish for the elders, then come back to camp." She spun on her paws, and stalked away, her coal black tail held high in the air. Once she had disappeared through the reeds and bushes, Amberpaw blinked.

_Great, now that she's gone I can look for that stone. _

She padded over to where she had found the glittering yellow stone, and dug around in the soft riverbed for it. Her eyes flickered around; searching for any hint of amber, and to her surprise, there was none. Expecting the river to have carried down, she padded slowly down with the current, looking into the visible sand.

_Nowhere! How is that even possible? _When she couldn't find it, she narrowed her eyes in frustration, and whispered, "Oh, forget this! I'm going to catch a fish and go back to camp. This _never_ happened."

She quickly pulled to the surface, and skimmed her paw through the water, catching a fish and launching it upward, onto the shore-line. She bit down quickly, before it could make its escape back to the river, and, with one last look back at the riverbed, she huffed away.

* * *

Slowly, Amberpaw padded toward the elder's den. Despite all she had done to forget the stone, it kept resurfacing in her head, and she wondered about it.

Dropping the fish in front of the elder's den, Amberpaw mumbled, "I'll just go ask Icewhisker. Yeah, _she _ought to know."

Unfortunately, one of oldest elders, a light silver she-cat asked, "She ought to know what?" Amberpaw felt her ears burn slightly. How could she _ever _explain this stone to the oldest cat in RiverClan.

"She ought to know . . . what burdock root is for." Amberpaw answered lamely, wincing at how fake she sounded. She also wanted to _mrroww _with laughter; Vinepaw had always been the one who could lie and break the rules without a hint of guilt. That never had been and would never be Amberpaw, at the rate she was going.

"Well, wouldn't you know by now what burdock root was for?" The silver tabby rasped, cocking her old head. Amberpaw swerved her gaze around.

"Uh, well, I forgot, so I'm going to ask her. She _is _the Medicine Cat, after all."

The silver she-cat nodded approvingly, obviously buying Amberpaw's poor charade. The golden apprentice sighed gratefully when the elder flicked her tail, allowing Amberpaw to leave.

Amberpaw stalked across the camp, headed to the Medicine Den, but was cut off by a certain brown tabby she-cat.

"Hey, Amberpaw!" Vinepaw cheered, bouncing up and down. Amberpaw's frustrated blue eyes followed her fellow apprentice up into the air, then down again. The golden apprentice lashed her tail. "Hey, what's up?" Vinepaw had noticed Amberpaw's irritation, and her glassy green eyes shone with some sort of worry.

"It's nothing," Amberpaw began, thinking of another excuse. _Or, I could just use the same one! _"I have to ask Icewhisker what burdock root is for."

A questioning look crossed Vinepaw's eyes. "Burdock root? Don't you already know what that's for? You spend enough time in that medicine den; anyone would think you're a medicine cat apprentice!"

Amberpaw gave a quick smile, trying to appear irritated that she had forgotten. Vinepaw picked up the fake message, and nodded. "I'm just not too happy that I forgot, Vinepaw. I'm sorry if I'm, you know, agitated."

"Yeah, Amberpaw, I know," Vinepaw grinned, stepping out of Amberpaw's way. "You're not one to forget things like that."

Amberpaw smiled at her friend, and walked as casually as a questioning apprentice could, over to the medicine den.

She stuck her head in through the entrance. "Icewhisker, are you there?"

The white medicine cat looked up, her cloudy blue eyes bright. She sniffed once, then mewed, "Amberpaw? Well, come in, dear! How can I help you?"

Amberpaw slid into the medicine den, the aroma of fresh herbs overpowering her. She scented them, closing her eyes and just breathing them in for a heartbeat. She had almost forgotten how much she loved the medicine den.

"Well, I found this," she paused, thinking of a way to describe the beautiful stone. Icewhisker's whiskers twitched as she waited for Amberpaw to continue. "This . . . _stone_."

Icewhisker stiffened, but twitched her tail for the young apprentice to go on.

"It just appeared in the water," Amberpaw blinked at how foolish it must have sounded. "And then it disappeared. I looked for it, but I couldn't find it. I have no idea what it was, but it was really pretty."

Icewhisker lowered her head, and shook it. "I don't know, Amberpaw. Perhaps it was a sign from StarClan?" Amberpaw winced; Icewhisker's voice didn't sound as sincere as usual.

_What's she not telling me?_

* * *

**Well, there ya ha have it! I hope it was enjoyable, 'cause it was also difficult to get it right. I did have a good time typing it up for you though!**

**-Amberleaf**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmmm, took long enough to get this up here, didn't it? I should probably type faster than I do. ;)**

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Amberpaw crawled out of the Medicine Den, her shoulders bristling with anxiety. Icewhisker had said it was most likely a sign from StarClan, but Amberpaw couldn't help but wonder, why send it to an apprentice? Wouldn't it make more sense to send that kind of a message to the medicine cat, or even the leader?

The golden apprentice blinked up to the sky, silently hoping StarClan would tell her what it meant, though she doubted they would. She sighed, continuing to stare at the sunlit sky, and she didn't even notice when Vinepaw bounced in front of her.

"Hey, Amberpaw!" Vinepaw was grinning wildly, her green eyes shining. "Did you find out what burdock root was for?"

Amberpaw stared. "What?" _Burdock root? What is she talking about? _When Amberpaw saw the confusion flash across Vinepaw's muzzle, she remembered her excuse. "Oh, burdock root! Yes, I found out what it was for; rat bites."

Vinepaw gave her a disbelieving look. "You didn't go to find out what burdock root was, did you?"

Amberpaw gulped. She didn't want to drag her friend into this "sign from StarClan", so she attempted to keep up the excuse. "Of course I did! Why would I lie about something like that?"

Vinepaw narrowed her grassy green eyes, hissing quietly, "You don't have to lie to me. I know you didn't go in there for burdock root." Suddenly her normally happy look spread across her muzzle, and she grinned. "Come on; tell me what it was about!"

"It was burdock root!" Amberpaw mewed back to her friend, lowering her eyes to the ground.

She had never been very good at lieing, like her friend was. Vinepaw could almost get away with anything, but Amberpaw was always caught, never being able to sound real enough. Vinepaw also had an uncanny ability to _uncover _a lie.

"Amberpaw," Vinepaw inched closer to her friend. "If you don't tell me, I won't leave you alone until you do." There was a half-joke sound to her voice, but Amberpaw knew from experience that her fellow apprentice was vowing to bug it out of her.

"It was burdock root, nothing more," Amberpaw turned around, padding softly to the warriors den, for once in her life actually_ looking_ for Sloefur.

Vinepaw followed her slowly, her eyes triumphant. Amberpaw gave a nervous glance back, and Vinepaw sat, licking her paw. When she caught Amberpaw's eyes she put her paw down, mewing, "What?"

"Nothing." Amberpaw turned back around, blinking as she slid into the warriors den. "Sloefur, do you want to train . . . or something?"

The black she-cat shifted, looking up and narrowing her eyes. "I was trying to get a good nap, Amberpaw. But," She shrugged, smirking, "if you want to, then why not? You could use it."

She slinked past her apprentice, whacking the golden she-cat with her tail as she went. Amberpaw spat with annoyance, glaring at Vinepaw as the light brown she-cat bit back laughter.

* * *

Amberpaw leapt at her mentor, claws sheathed, and eyes bright. She didn't like fighting like this, never did. Her friend had often told her she should've been a medicine apprentice, but, being an ambitious kit she had told everyone that no, she wanted the path of a warrior.

Still, though, Vinepaw told her she fought with the strength of LeopardClan.

They were next to the river while they trained, the glitter and sound of the river giving them more energy, and, Amberpaw had to admit, it was a nice spot.

Sloefur stepped to the side, the light of battle brightening her mood for once. "Ha!" She meowed with laughter, and Amberpaw grinned. "Come on, Amberpaw, I want to see those moves of yours."

Amberpaw nodded, jumping forward. Suddenly, a glint of amber caught her eyes, and she lost focus, falling and stumbling on her own paws. _Is that. . .?_

She stared at the river, the glinting growing stronger. Suddenly, she felt drawn to it, as if she couldn't control her paws. Down into the river she went, wincing as she heard Sloefur yowl with annoyance.

She stared at it, the golden light radiating off of her crystal blue eyes. All of a sudden there was a flash of light brown beside her, and Amberpaw's eyes widened as she realized Vinepaw had followed her out here.

"Amberpaw!" Vinepaw splashed out in front of Amberpaw, completely covering the stone. The stone now being lost from her gaze, Amberpaw snapped back, looking confusedly into her friend's green eyes.

"What?"

Vinepaw padded the ground in front of her. "You were staring at the riverbed. What was it?"

Amberpaw blinked. Did she know? Did she know of the stone in the river? _No, she doesn't. I'm willing to bet only I can see it-_

But she was proven wrong with Vinepaw's next words. "What was that glowing thing?"

* * *

Now back at camp, Sloefur angrily padding to the warriors den, Amberpaw and Vinepaw talked, staring up to the stars.

"I'm not sure what it is," Amberpaw replied to her friend's previous question, though she could tell the brown apprentice already knew that.

"Is that what you went in Icewhisker's den for?" Vinepaw looked imploringly at Amberpaw, and the golden apprentice nodded. "Do you think StarClan is trying to tell us something? I mean, why else would it just appear like that?

Amberpaw looked down. "I just found that stone today, and I've asked StarClan for answers, but I guess they're waiting for us to dream. You know, like usual?"

Vinepaw mewed with laughter. "Yeah, the usual! They hardly ever give messages to apprentices, Amberpaw!"

Amberpaw playfully narrowed her eyes. "Fine then, let's go to sleep and see whose right!"

"Okay, Amberpaw, but I'm telling you, they're not going to come." The two apprentices slowly stalked into their den, each with their own hope that StarClan would come.

At first, they didn't come. Amberpaw slept peacefully, her dreams not disturbed by prophecies. But, as soon as she was sure there was going to be no connection to her ancestors, there was.

She was standing next to the river, though a mist rose from its surface. The sky looked like it was dawn, and Amberpaw wondered for a heartbeat if she had walked out here in her sleep. Her wonderings were cut short, however, when she saw a silver tom across the river from her.

His fur was long, and sparkled in the dawn light, and his eyes were a deep, knowing green. He looked down into the river, and Amberpaw followed his gaze. He was staring at the glinting amber stone, and Amberpaw gasped. Suddenly, he looked up, blinking, and speaking,

"These stones, the Amber Stones, must never be found. Hidden, they must be kept."

* * *

**So, how was it? Took me forever to get this written, and now I finally have it how I like it. You would not believe how many times I started over!**

**Amberfeather**


End file.
